Episode 58: Bite of the beast
"Bite of the beast" is the 4th episode of Ninjago: Wizardry. Storyline Clouse then finds the staff, and lustfuly looks at it, swearing he shall kill the ninja with the staff. However, Von Fongai enters and replies to him "says who, the only one ruling Ninjago is Shang-Fu, and no mortal enforcer shall replace him". Clouse then replies that he does not want to usurp Ninjago, but he only wants to destroy the ninja once and for all. However, Von Fongai continues: "And it seems to me that this little imposter is taking over my part in the gang, since Shang-Fu trusts him so much!". Then, Von Fongai hands to him the scroll of wizards, and explains that Shang-Fu wants him to use it to activate the staff upon Ouroboros. Clouse then thanked him, however, Von Fongai added that if he fails or does it on the ninja, he shall pay for it. Meanwhile, the ninja hide in Cromulus's royal room, as Kai finds a map to the final location of Shang-Fu's; The City of Wonderbull. However, when they get out of the room, they encounter Chou'gan, the giant anacondrai warrior, awakened from his statue form. The ninja tried to fight him, however, they couldn't, because his skin was immune to spinjitsu. Cole found a scroll on the floor saying that the only way to defeat Chou'gan is through wizardry. The ninja run to the purple temple, where they summon Arcturus. They ask Arcturus how to become wizards, and then Arcturus replied that they need wizardblades for that, and that wizardblades are found on the island where anacondrai symbols are shown. Then, the ninja split, as Lloyd re encounters Chou'gan. Lloyd runs from Chou'gan, and finds on the way a blade. Then, he meets up with the rest of the ninja who also found wizardblades, and the ninja activated their wizard powers while running. Then, Cole set an earth spell which turned Chou'gan into earth. However, Chou'gan revived himself and the ninjas had to continue running. Meanwhile, in Ninjago City, Skales walked on the street, as he encountered Clouse on the way. Clouse then commanded him to find Ouroborous for him, and told him that if not, he shall turn into stone. Skales then lead Clouse to Ouroborous, and re-summoned the city from the undergrounds. However, Clouse then told himself quietly that if he needs to destroy the ninja, he will need all the powers. He then places the staff on the stage, and has dropped it, making the stage collapse. Then, the staff turned all ninjago into darkness, and all of it's citizens into ghosts (with the exception of the ninja, who were outside Ninjago). Clouse then summoned Ghoultar, Soul Archer, Bansha and Wrayth to kill the ninja for him. Now in their plasma forms, they agreed, and flew off to kill the ninja. When Clouse however returned to the university, to Shang-Fu's lair, and told him the staff has been re activated, Shang-Fu angrily states that he did a mistake for using it on the ninja, as he took Clouse's mortality away, and banished him to the cursed realm. Meanwhile, the ninja were fighting Chou'gan with their spells. Lloyd said in the middle of the battle that they should all try together, and so did the ninja do that. When Lloyd gave the signal and the ninja casted a spell all together to turn Chou'gan into a statue, it worked. Then, Kai burned the statue as it crumbled. However, back in Ninjago, Shang-Fu took the staff for himself, swearing to revenge Sensei Wu.